


The last tender place

by necroscura



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood, Blood As Lube, Blood Drinking, Feral Behavior, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:41:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26859127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/necroscura/pseuds/necroscura
Summary: This specific time, Rei comes in and leaves the door open, and maybe Ritsu should have stood up by himself and closed it (or maybe, he wonders, if that would have made things worse). The problem is, that the moonlight from the corridors manages to sneak between the crack that the frame and the open door left and that tiny ray of light strikes directly against his eyes. There is no way he could keep sleeping like this, and if Rei is to blame, the logical solution is for Rei to fix it.
Relationships: Sakuma Rei/Sakuma Ritsu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	The last tender place

There must be someone keeping the glass of the bay windows clean, because sunlight easily passes through the thick glass (and it goes without saying that spending his time cleaning them is not something Ritsu uses to worry about). It does not help at all that Ritsu's room is located on the second floor, facing forward, so, the first thing in the morning he can feel is the heat threatening to pierce his skin every time he forgets to close the curtains. Rei's room is hidden behind Ritsu's, so the sun rarely touches that area: he can tell by the way an icy breeze licks his skin as he steps into it, and that's why years ago, Ritsu used to sneak around at night and without saying anything, he would steal a space on Rei's bed. And because, of course, they both had a good relationship back then, you could almost say.

Now, he can no longer seek shelter in Rei's room (or, perhaps, if he wanted to, he could, but he does not), so arranging a set of curtains of dense black fabric in front of the window has become a necessary ritual before going to sleep (and every time he forgets, his subconscious will not let him shut an eye until he forces himself to stand up and pull the curtains until they cover the glass in a moderately decent way). It was a while ago when he had given up on this silly idea in which he is supposed to regulate his sleep schedule to emulate the routine of a normal human being, so Ritsu is used to going to bed, at least, at four in the morning. Without moonlight, without any artificial lights on around the house, for when he is wrapped in his sheets, there is nothing but blinding darkness, so deep that even his eyes have to take a couple of seconds to adjust.

The first time it happened, the door closed heavily and a few seconds later he felt Rei's weight sinking beside him, his arms surrounding him and his breath caressing that small space of skin on his neck that his hair could not cover. Perhaps, it was pride mixed with drowsiness numbing his body, when he decided to pretend that, asleep, he was totally oblivious to Rei's visit (and because he would never admit it, but in infamous moments when loneliness seeks shelter under his skin, it is a bit of the same thing as usual: despite everything, he can't help but miss Rei), and of course, he could always warn him the next morning, and say that he did not want to find Rei sneaking into his room any more or else he would start to lock the door. (And then, when the sun rose, the tears, caused by a long morning yawn, were soon followed by those tears that Rei somehow manages to force when he pretends to cry. It had not been worth it, if he had to put up with his brother being annoying so early in the morning).

Perhaps it was a matter of getting used to Rei's nightly visits, to him abruptly lying beside him, and Ritsu soon stopped waking up when the moment came, and simply opened his eyes the next morning, with Rei's face inches from his. It was somewhat funny to see the roles reversed and it did not matter how many times Ritsu spoke with empty threats: something in Rei's smile made him realize that he could see right through him from time to time.

This specific time, Rei comes in and leaves the door open, and maybe Ritsu should have stood up by himself and closed it (or maybe, he wonders, if that would have made things worse). The problem is, that the moonlight from the corridors manages to sneak between the crack that the frame and the open door left and that tiny ray of light strikes directly against his eyes. There is no way he could keep sleeping like this, and if Rei is to blame, the logical solution is for Rei to fix it.

He rolls, lazily, until he is face to face with Rei. Rei’s face is flattened on the pillow, his eyes wide, expectant, as if he has been waiting years for Ritsu to turn around and face him.

Ritsu raises a hand and drops it into Rei's hair. It falls in a dull-sounding hit, and although it was not meant to hurt (and Ritsu is sure it did not), Rei does not react at all.

"Anija," he says as he clears his throat, "close the door."

Again, Rei does not react. He is just looking at him with a neutral expression that Ritsu is not sure if he wants to decipher.

“Don't pretend you can’t listen to me, I'm doing you a favor by letting you sleep with me, but it's not fair if I can't sleep because my useless Anija forgot to close the door” he insists, raising his voice.

Ritsu is not sure about how sleepwalking works, but as soon as it crosses his mind, he dismisses the idea by the fact that Rei has his eyes open and seems to be staring at him like there is nothing more interesting to look at. Normally, Rei would let out a laugh before standing up and doing what Ritsu was asking him to do, maybe even apologize for disturbing him sleep, but he would do it, immediately, as soon as Ritsu demanded it and without complaining or making him wait. Closing a door meant nothing, when in the past Rei has done a lot more annoying things just because Ritsu has asked him to. From going downstairs to the kitchen for a glass of water, to carrying Ritsu to the bathroom in the middle of the night (which did not end well at all for a pair of always tired, sleepy teenagers).

That Rei is conscientiously ignoring him is strange, it sure is, but not enough for Ritsu to start to worry. As far as he knows, Undead almost never has practices as such (which is why they have a light set of choreographies and more than anything, they seem to be improvising on stage for most of their performances. Ritsu assumed it was part of the essence of Undead), except for today, so Rei must be especially tired. Then, it is just a matter of insisting a little more.

"Anija, just close the door," he says and his hand (still on Rei's head) sinks into his black hair, making sure to use that voice which always guarantees him to get his way when he uses it against Rei. “I can’t sleep.”

Rei reacts at last, and he gets up, leaning his weight on his elbows and he bends over to Ritsu's face. That way, having him so close, Ritsu could feel Rei's breath on his nose and for a moment, he thinks he is going to kiss him. Instead, Rei takes him by the shoulders and draws him near to him. He is not kind, the way Rei lifts him is rather rude, and confused, Ritsu only manages to wrap his arms around Rei's neck out of sheer instinct.

“What are you….?” he begins, but he is interrupted by a gasp, when Rei buries his face in that space between Ritsu's collarbone and neck, pressing his lips into the skin.

The situation is strange, not because of what is happening, but because Rei never starts something like this without saying a word. It does not feel bad and Ritsu does not know how to react when Rei traces his lips to the nape of his neck and leaves an open-mouthed kiss there, sucking and pulling away in a wet sound only to repeat the action a few more times. That was going to leave a mark, probably, but Ritsu does not have the will to finish what Rei is starting.

Suddenly, he feels a pair of fangs resting against his skin, scraping without piercing, and his breath flutters, waiting for it to happen. Rei growls, a guttural roar that vibrates in his ears, before opening his mouth and biting down hard. The sound of his skin being pierced is like a snap of wood and soon his eyes begin to fill with tears, his mouth wide open in a scream that he never let out and his throat, anyway, would not have been able to let it go. It is an indescribable pain, freezing his bones and burning his insides, one that never in his life had he had the misery to suffer even during that dreadful period of time when he could not get out of bed on his own.

Rei had never bitten him like this. Rei always made sure the pain was bearable, always aware of his limits even more than Ritsu himself. There, with his jaw closed around his neck, Rei bites him as if he wants to take a piece of flesh with him and does not loosen in the least when he hears Ritsu's cries. Soon, the blood begins to trickle down, tracing a red path that pools at his clavicle, overflowing down to his chest, and although he could hear Rei swallowing (a foul, liquid sound, like one of a starving animal taking a bite for the first time), Rei does not bother to keep it inside his mouth.

As little as he likes the idea of admitting it, the confusion is beginning to fade into terror and at the same time, something about knowing that his crying and pain would not stop Rei is appealing to him. At any other time he would have stopped even before the first tear had been shed, at any other time Rei would have simply closed the door and it would all be over before it even started. Ritsu does not understand exactly what is going on, but the exaggerated memory of a past in which Rei took what he wanted when he wanted it’s making his entire body throb in anticipation.

Rei breaks away after a while, after minutes that seems like hours, and as his head is starting to sting from loss of blood, flashes of white lights dance before his eyes. As he falls back onto the bed, the burning in his neck is accentuated and Ritsu squirms, reaching his hand for the wound only to find that the blood is still gushing out. Keeping his eyes open is a ridiculously difficult task and the only thing he can distinguish between the darkness is Rei's shadow looming over him. The mattress sinks under his brother's weight, both knees at the sides of his thighs and his breath hitches for a second as Rei's icy fingers slide under his shirt, outlining his hips with contrasting gentleness and stopping on the edge of his pants.

Rei wastes no time. He pulls out his clothes with such force that Ritsu is sure the fabric is torn to shreds. He knows what is about to happen, he knows what Rei wants and one part of him accepts it as much as the other begs him to run away. He shakes his legs, in a futile attempt to get Rei to get his hands off him, but it is useless: that move seems to be just what Rei needed to strip him off of his clothes completely.

The still atmosphere, stagnant in the cold breeze of early winter makes him shudder as he finds his lower body completely naked. He can not help but let out a gasp, to which Rei answers with a grim exhale, the stench of his iron breath crashing squarely against Ritsu's face, wet, hot.

"Rei, oniichan," he cries, his voice trembling, barely a muffled murmur, when Rei's fists close around his arms and forces him to turn around. Face and chest pressing into the white sheets “wait… Wait!

If Rei hears him, if he even understands what Ritsu is saying, he has decided to ignore him. It is hard to tell what Rei is doing by having him behind him, guided only by the noise of cloth sliding over cloth and the bed frame screeching under the weight. Then, one of Rei's hands wraps around one of his thighs, pulling him towards himself until his lower body collides into something hard. His other hand, embracing the back of his throat and pressing that wound that had not yet closed, making sure that Ritsu could not move, much less escape, squeezes with enough strength to make breathing difficult.

Rei's hips begin to move, rubbing against Ritsu, skin and skin. Perhaps Rei smashing his face against the pillow is even a merciful act, because the moan that comes from his lips would have resounded if it had not been muffled by the pillow, and that is embarrassing, the way such a situation so hideous and horrid scared and excited him in equal measure. Maybe it is just a matter of closing his eyes and letting it go, letting Rei do whatever he wanted until he gets bored and releases him. If everything follows the same course, it is not so bad. It is not that bad.

Until of course, it is. How naive of him to think (to assume) that Rei could be satisfied with just that, just rubbing bodies together like that is enough. The next thing he knows is Rei's fingers digging into his flesh and then, he forces his way inside him in just one thrust, without warning, without preparation, without saying a word. The pain that he had felt before could not be compared to what he feels now, as if he was cannibalizing him from the inside out, Rei does not give him time to adjust and starts to move, as if he does not know how to do anything else, as if the heat inside Ritsu's body is the fuel that keeps him alive. And it hurts, it hurts like a hungry fire making ashes inside of him, it hurts so much that he has really started to cry and he finds himself having to sink his face into the pillow, shutting off a gross sob, broken by yelps and tears.

The friction is dry, hot, and rough. It is only Rei, forcing himself into a cavity that clearly does not welcome him, and there is no way it would feel good even for him.

“Oniichan, please. Please,” he begs, his throat scraping with howls and his face red, covered in tears. “Slow, please, go slower. It hurts. Please”

Ritsu tries to get up, to regain control (if he ever had it). His fingers grips around the sheets as he begins to lift his body, when Rei grunts, ragged breath, and crushes him back into his place, his hand trailing from Ritsu's neck to his hair, tangling his fingers there. He has pissed him off, probably, because Rei was being nice until Ritsu dared to resist. Yanking him by his hair, Rei rolls his hips, imposing an impetuous pace. In and out. In and out. In and out. Again and again, and again, until something breaks, warm and thick, and the sound of skin colliding against skin is followed by a grotesque, sticky one, each time Rei's hips meet his.

Ritsu whimpers in a no purpose pleading, but Rei does not listen, perhaps because from the beginning, everything Ritsu could have said was lost in the air. He leans in, his body swallowing Ritsu's, not stopping that frantic, furious rocking. His hands suddenly ran over his body, caressing every space of skin. His shoulders, back, hips and ribs.

“Ritsu.”

He pronounces and Rei and his voice is not sweet, it sounds like his brother, in the same way it does not sound like him. That voice that always spoke to him about love, about promises and comfort, says his name in a distorted, repeated intonation, as if it is anything, irrelevant and vulgar: and it is a reminder that no matter how hard they try to pretend it is not so. Rei has always been stronger, bigger and greater. He has always had a power over himself and over others that Ritsu does not, that his existence is insignificant, that trying to run away is not worth it, because his place (his destiny) has been defined from the first moment he set foot on earth. It is good, at least, his body calls out to him and it is enough for Rei to say his name one more time for the orgasm to shake his body, more intense than ever.

His eyes see white for a few seconds before returning to reality, where Rei uses him as a ragdoll and the pleasure of orgasm and Rei's hands, so soft, so gentle, are not enough to head him off from the pain that, amplified after stimulation, assaults him mercilessly.

He no longer has the voice to plead or the strength to resist. It has no use. It only remains to wait. Wait. Wait. Wait.

Rei lets out a strangled sound, sometime later, and he can feel all his muscles tense on his body at the same time he feels something wet spilling into him. Rei's chest rises and falls against his back, his breath hissing like a dog from hell, until he finally pulls out, and Ritsu catches his breath, feeling an emptiness in body and soul.

Knowing that it was all over, somehow, is not as comforting as he hoped it would be. His eyes close against his will, and if it had not been for Rei calling him out, he probably would have fallen asleep.

“Ritsu?”

Hearing his name, Ritsu half-opens his eyes only to meet Rei, his face distorted in horror, his eyebrows drawn together and his lips pressed into a line; he seems like he is about to cry. Looking at his eyes, Ritsu can still perceive the remains of the fire of their archaic lineage’s curse, the one written in the worm-eaten books that he had managed to translate with Mikarin’s help, which spoke of an unknown instinct, of the demonic blood that flows through their veins, generation after generation. He could not be so fatuous and blame Rei for his thirst- the thirst is insurmountable, unavoidable, it is a low pulse they can not run from. And all those times when he has woken up in Rei's bed without remembering how he got there, how many times has not Ritsu done the same? How many times has he not looked for Rei to appease the drought in his throat? It is sheer desire, of the well-nigh intoxicated blood. 

When he speaks, it is difficult to recognize that voice as his.

“Oniichan, just close the door.”


End file.
